


Snowy Night

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme





	Snowy Night

Jim sat alone on the park bench only a few blocks from home. It was dark, well past the time when most people were asleep in their beds. No one was around to be with him as he gazed at the beautiful white and fluffy snow before him. He loved this time of the year, the first snowfall in Cascade. Before everyone was up and making trails through it, the snow looked like a white blanket covering the city in slumber.

He had been sitting there in silence for what seemed like forever but was most likely only an hour or so after sunset, when he felt the presence of another human being in his area. He was not expecting it to be his partner. Blair came to sit next to him on the bench and share the silence of the night. Jim broke that silence first. “How did you know where I was?”

Blair smiled faintly, which Jim could well see out of the corner of his eye without trying, and said, “First snowfall of the year, where else would you be? You’ve only been doing this for the last four winters that I’ve known you.”

Now it was Jim’s turn to smile. Leave it to Blair to remember something as inconsequential as the first night of snow. He sighed and looked fully at his friend. “What happened with your date?”

Blair rolled his eyes, “Jim, I keep telling you it was **not** a date. It was Conner paying me back for taking her to lunch a week ago.”

“At Menage a Deux? Right Chief. That was a date.” Jim shifted to lean on a hip and into his partner’s space. “So what happened, because I know that even with a reservation you would have been there for at least another half hour, and then there’s the driving her back home bit. And the after dinner drink on the sofa bit. And the chatting for all hours bit…”

Blair bit his lip, and wasn’t that the most attractive thing he could have done at this moment. Jim shoved back that ever present feeling of longing he got ever since Blair had returned from the dead for him. Not his type, Jim was not Blair’s type at all. Blair shrugged before answering. “I got tired of her talking about work, and all the guys **at** work and do you know she still calls me ‘Sandy’? I know how you feel when she calls you ‘Jimbo’ all the damn time. And she kept gushing about Rafe this and Rafe that.”

Jim blinked. “So it really was just dinner to repay the lunch from a week ago?”

Blair nodded, “Yup.”

“Ok, damn but that sucks. Hell and I thought she **liked** you,” Jim muttered as he shifted to sit up further. Blair’s eyes dropped and he sighed.

“I’ve pretty much given up on the whole ‘Happily Ever After’ thing, ya know? Now I just wish I could find somebody to love.”

"Hmm," Jim vocalized noncommittally as he eyed his friend. He didn’t like the way Blair was looking all of a sudden. Time to try something different to take his friend’s mind off of things he couldn’t have. After all, Jim was a master of accepting the things he couldn’t change. Reaching down between his feet to some of the still clean snow, he scooped it up and discreetly made it into a ball. “Hey Sandburg, you know the best thing about new snow?”

“What’s that, Jim?” Blair asked in all innocence. Jim grinned wickedly.

“Snowball fights.” And so saying Jim jumped up and pelted Blair with the snowball before the other man could blink. Blair looked up aghast.

“You have got to be kidding me. You did **not** just pelt me with a snowball?” Blair leapt to his feet and scooped up his own fresh snow, balling it quickly and throwing it at Jim’s head. Jim of course tried to anticipate the direction of the throw and managed to get the ball against his shoulder. He looked back at Blair, also with a fake surprised look on his face, and then turned it into a snarl.

“Now you’re gonna get it, Chief!” And so it went, both men throwing hastily made snowballs at each other, sometimes making the tag and sometimes missing completely. At one point Blair hid behind a tree and waited until Jim came close, then spun around it and slammed a snowball into Jim’s face. Jim stood stock still, snow covering his face, falling from his eyes. Blair looked at him while trying very hard not to laugh at him, and then gave up totally, laughing so hard that tears were beginning to come to his eyes. Jim fought to keep the smile from coming to his face.

“Just for that,” Jim began as he reached out and snagged his partner. He attempted to sweep Blair’s legs out from under him, but Blair was faster and turned the tables on the bigger man. Jim fell back with a start and felt his right ankle suddenly flare up in pain. “Oh shit!”

Blair stopped suddenly and looked down at Jim, who knew he was grimacing in pain. “What? What happened?” Dropping down to his knees, Blair began to run his hands and fingers all over Jim, looking for what might have caused him pain. Jim finally had to grab Blair’s hands to keep his wandering controlled before he found something he might not want to find.

“I’m okay, Chief,” Jim panted. He pointed towards his right leg. “I just twisted my ankle.”

Blair frowned, “Oh crap. Here let me look.” And so saying, he delicately grabbed Jim’s foot, unlaced the shoe and dragged it off, then the sock, and inspected the ankle for any signs of bruising. “It doesn’t look all that bad.”

Jim leaned forward a bit to get his fingers on the area, but couldn’t feel anything due to his fingers being numb from the snow. “Damnit, I hope it’s not that bad. I can’t use my senses to tell.”

Blair canted his head to the side in thought, then he got some brilliant idea because his eyes lit up instantly. He began to shove snow out to leave a depression under Jim’s foot, laid the leg down and scooped snow over the ankle, covering it completely. Jim gasped at the sudden chill, but he got what Blair was attempting to do. To be sure they were on the same page Blair explained his reasoning, “That should take some of the swelling down, if there is any to be had at all. We can just wait here for a little while and let you rest.”

Jim nodded and slouched back on his elbows. His jacket was opened a bit and he felt some of the night’s chill. But Blair looked even colder, his long hair wet and stringy from the snow melting to water. Even bedraggled he looked amazing. Jim struggled to keep the wistful smile from creeping up on his face. Blair brought him out of his thoughts with a sudden exclamation and pointing up to the sky. “Hey! Shooting star!”

Jim looked where Blair pointed. There indeed was the star ‘falling’ from the sky. On instinct Jim closed his eyes, remembering an old tale Sally used to tell him of making a wish upon a falling star and hoping the star would grant it before she took to the sky once again. When he opened his eyes, Blair was watching him. “What did you wish for?”

Jim shrugged. “Nothing special.” He couldn’t tell Blair what he wished. No way in hell would he ever reveal it, not even under torture. Blair leaned in closer. Okay, here came the torture.

“If you could wish for anything in the world, what would it be?” Blair asked. His eyes never left Jim’s and Jim felt only the slightest bit trapped. Blair was so close to him now, just a fraction to the right, a half foot forward and they could be—

“Never mind, Chief. Maybe we should go back to the loft now.” Jim moved to sit up, but Blair was right there in his face, hovering over him. Oh what the hell. “I wish… I wish I could…”

Blair waited expectantly, “You wish you could…?”

“Kiss you.” Jim’s eyes widened as he realized that the words had indeed come out of his mouth. And Blair had heard them.

"Okay."

Time seemed to freeze them in place as Jim stared numbly up at Blair who hovered for a moment longer. Then he rolled his eyes and said, “Well, why don’t you?”

Jim’s breath left him in a rush. Oh God, Blair… his Blair had just. It was an invitation, pure and simple. Jim sat up just a bit further, shifted a fraction to the right, and carefully brushed his lips over Blair’s. The contact was electric and Jim sucked in an involuntary gasp at the delicious feel of those velvet lips. Jim looked back at Blair, trying to gauge his reaction to this development. But he didn’t get the chance when Blair wrapped his hands around Jim’s face and kissed him back.

This time the kiss was real, not just a brush of satiny skin against skin. This one had lips, teeth and tongues all working together, drawing each other closer. It was beyond amazing. When Blair pulled away Jim only wanted to pull him close again but Blair stopped him with a hand on his chest. “Not here, Jim. We are both shivering from the cold and I’m amazed you can’t feel this with your senses. Come on, let me get you home.”

Jim nodded once and with Blair’s help, he got to his feet and back to the bench. Blair helped him put his sock on, then his shoe, and then up on his feet to walk back to the apartment building. The good thing was that the elevator was working. The bad thing was that the heat in the hallways was not. Blair was more than shivering by the time they got to the loft.

But Jim wasn’t deterred from grabbing the man and pulling him into another hot kiss. Blair made a token attempt to push back, mutterings of ‘wet clothing’ and ‘catch cold if we stay this way’ slipped from his lips in between kisses and Jim chuckled as he began to quickly divest his lover of his clothes. After a moment of Blair’s attempts to stay rational, he finally got with Jim’s program and began helping him out of his own clothes.

The kisses became more frantic as more skin was revealed. Jim took time to brush, caress and kiss every inch he could reach and Blair’s whimpering told him he was definitely hitting all the right buttons. “Come upstairs with me. Celebrate two wishes coming true tonight. My kissing you, and us living happily ever after.” Jim didn’t realize he was going to say all of that until he did, and then he was pleased that the words came out so crystal clear. Blair hesitated only a moment before nodding sharply and taking the lead.

The rest of the night was lost in a haze of love and delightful exploring of each other’s bodies. And snow, falling on the skylight.

~end~


End file.
